


Leap Of Faith

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedar Tree, F/M, Kneazles (Harry Potter), Life Lessons, Mommy Pansy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 16 - Cedar
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Paneville





	Leap Of Faith

“Mom!” Logan screamed. Pansy looked up, her heart in her throat at the sound of his cry. She dropped the mug into the bowl, barely noticing how wet the front of her jumper was as she rushed out into the garden. 

She had her wand pulled out before she even remembered reaching for it as she scanned the garden for threats. 

“Logan? What’s wrong? Where’s Zinnie?” She demanded, her eyes trained to the fences. She hadn’t felt the wards go off. But Neville wasn’t due back for a few days, it always made her edgier where he wasn’t around despite how many years had passed since the war. 

“Zin? She’s in her room, playing with her dollhouse.” Logan said calmly. Pansy risked turning to him for a moment to see if he was hurt. He looked at her with a confused frown. “Why do you have your wand out?” He asked. 

Pansy lowered it slowly, feeling foolish as she took a deep breath to steady her racing heart. “You called me, I thought you were in trouble,” She explained, gripping his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as she smiled down at him. “Why did you call me?” She asked sighing as her adrenaline leaked away. 

“Cookie raced after a stupid squirrel, and now she’s stuck in the tree.” He pointed to the massive Cedar tree towards the bottom of their land. Neville had wanted to plant it as soon as they had moved into the property, explaining that it was a tree of protection and purification. Pansy knew it as the tree that symbolised incorruptibility and couldn’t think of anything better suiting to her honest and moral husband. 

“Cats are usually good climbers. She’s probably just nervous about being up so high for the first time. Let’s go check.” She soothed as they walked down the damp grass towards the multiple-trunked tree. She had always liked it, from Its umbrella-shaped layers to the sage green coloured foliage. It had grown taller and taller with each passing summer, and now it towered metres above their heads. 

Pansy could hear a panicked meow from somewhere in its branches, her eyes scanned through the leaves, but the colour of the cat’s coat seemed to make it excellent for camouflage. Eventually, she spotted it, clinging for dear life to one of the grey boughs. 

“There she is,” Logan cried, pointing to the branch, his eyes wide with worry.

“That’s not that high,” Pansy said with a smile. She could probably have reached and grabbed her with her own hands. “But she needs to get down on her own,” Pansy determined. 

“What? Aren’t you going to help her? Look she’s so scared!” Logan begged. 

“Honey, I can, but it won’t do her any good in the long run. She has to learn how to do it on her own. Otherwise, she won’t know how to do it in future. What if we’re not here and she does this again?” She said, crouching down to meet his eyes. 

“But she’s scared,” He pleaded. 

“I know she is, but just because she’s afraid, doesn’t mean she’s in any danger. She needs to know how to do this on her own.” She could see the tears gathering in her son’s eyes as she spoke. She sighed “I’ll tell you what, We’ll give her until tea time to get out of the tree herself, if she doesn’t I’ll rescue her. Agreed?” Logan looked back at the Kneazle and then back to Pansy. He nodded solemnly and took her offered hand as they turned around to the house. 

Another heartwrenching cry followed them as they walked back home, causing Logan to stop a few times. “Cookie will be fine, you watch when you call them all for dinner. I’ll be willing to bet that she’ll jump right out and reach the food before any of the others,” Pansy smirked. “Now go play,” She said, tapping his back as she moved off into the house. 

~~~ 

A couple of hours later, Pansy was finishing chopping up the meat ready for the kitten’s dinner. 

“Logan, honey, do you want to call the cats for their dinner?” 

“Okay,” He replied glumly as he opened the back door again. He began to whistle the tune they’d been training the cats with so that they knew when food was served. The other cats, slowly appeared, Smudge stretching from whatever warm corner her had found himself in. Tiggy strolled in, head high as though she ruled the roost. As her own cat, that was probably true. Fig, Neville’s runt, skidded in sideways taking out Tiggy as the legs as they skidded into the water bowl. Pansy couldn’t help snorting at the look of complete disdain on Tiggy’s face as she flicked her legs free of water, hissing at the clumsy bundle of fur. She smiled fondly, thinking of Neville and feeling the pang on loneliness and nervousness that always came when he was away on assignment. 

“She’s here!” Logan called as he stepped in, holding the golden cat in his arms. The cat glared at her as though plotting her revenge. 

“Now don’t be like that, Cookie. We all have to take leaps of faith sometimes.” She rubbed the cat’s chin, and with a loud purr, all was forgiven. “Now come on, dinner time,” She said as she placed the saucers down, the saucer for the adventurous Cookie, looking slightly larger than the others. Her silver cat glared at her as though she had noticed. “Don’t you start!” Pansy warned with a chuckle as they all dug in hungrily.


End file.
